Start Of Something Good
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: Jack and Kim meet at school and start to get to know each other. how will other people react and what happens when true feeling are reviled? *not good at summary's* could this be the start of something good?


**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

* * *

Walking through the noisy highschool halls, crowded with boisterous and obnoxious teenagers, I clutched my books to my chest. I felt like such an outcast here. Not because I was bullied, because I wasn't.

And it's not because I didn't have friends; I did. Grace and May. We connected based solely on the fact that we were exactly like one another; quiet, reserved, sensitive, but we're very trusting of each other because we've known each other so long. But when it came to other people, we had major trust issues.

I had planned to meet up with the two of them outside the main doors of the school, like I did every morning. But today was raining quite hard, and anyone who knew me knew that there was no way I was going to stand out in the rain if I didn't have to. I hated getting wet when I knew I wasn't going to be able to get dry. It was a pet peeve of mine.

And I knew that Grace and May would understand when they didn't find me outside waiting for them, because they knew everything about me and won't be surprised when they don't find me standing in the rain.

There were groups of teenagers clustering up the hallways, making it difficult to even turn the corner. My locker was down the second hallway, and I was almost there. But there were just too many people for this small school, and it made it impossible to get around anywhere quickly. Especially in the morning, when school let out, and lunch hour.

I was finally able to turn the corner and squeeze my way through a couple of people, finally breaking into an area that was relatively clear. I could even see my locker from where I was standing.

And by my locker right within view, I also saw Grace and May. I sped up to meet them, but the closer I got I saw that they were talking hurriedly – excitedly – with each other. Finally, after much squeezing and slightly shoving through the last few people I walked up to my locker which was right between Grace and May.

"Hey guys, what's all the talk about?" I asked with a smile, spinning the dial on my locker and yanking it open. The clanging noise echoed against the hallway walls, but I didn't attract any attention considering everyone's locker was doing the same thing.

"Kim , oh my goodness. Have you seen the new boy?" Grace – who was standing to my left – asked. She was a real beauty, she was. She had black, voluminous hair that fell down her back gracefully, her bright blue eyes that sparkle with curiosity.

Although she didn't ask for it, she attracted many stares from boys. She wasn't modest about her body, and never wore anything too revealing. Yet, she still gathered stares almost everywhere she went. Her pale skin was flawless and her nose was small and cute. She was stunning.

May on the other hand couldn't be more opposite. She had short blonde hair cut down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her skin was dotted with very light acne, but not terrible. She was average looking. She wasn't ugly by any means, and she could get guys if she wanted. But she wasn't noticeable if she didn't exert herself.

"No, what about him?" I asked, taking out the textbook I needed for first block, along with a binder.

"He's really, really hot." She said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. I chuckled quietly before shaking my head and placing some books that I had been holding before into my locker, because I didn't need them for that block.

"So? Even if he is, he's new, like you said. He's probably just going to be nervous and shy like all new kids are." I said, slamming my locker shut and leaning my back against it. This time, it was May who spoke up.

"Kim , even I can say that's he's really cute. I just saw him for a second when I saw Grace gawking, but a second was enough. He's gorgeous." She said. I turned to her in surprise, not expecting her to say something like that. Grace was always the one to gawk over boys, even though she would never talk to them. May didn't talk about them, didn't fawn over them, and didn't talk to them. She just kept to herself. So, if May said something about a boy, then this boy must be something else.

"Well, like I said, it doesn't matter. He's not going to be looking for a girlfriend; he's going to be looking for friends." I said, taking a glance at the clock on the wall and seeing I had to make it to class; the only block I didn't have with either of my friends.

"Guys I have to run. See you later though." I said with a small and a small goodbye wave, my dark brown hair which fell halfway down my back flowing behind me as I started to quickly walk away.

Though I didn't make it far before I collided into something; hard. I fell to the ground – my books following suit. I knew I had bumped into someone even without seeing them, which made my face flush a dark red colour with embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, really." I heard from above me. I had been so busy trying to gather my books that I hadn't even bothered to look at the human wall I had crashed into.

But as I did, my hands frantically trying to gather the papers that had scattered all over the place, I froze and my eyes widened. The boy – the new boy – smiled before bending down to my level and helping me with my things.

"Everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said with a grin, looking at me for a moment longer before picking up my textbook and a few of my papers. He stands up and straightens them out, while I straightened out my own papers and stood up as well.

"Thanks." I muttered quietly – barely audible – as he handed my things back to me.

"No problem. What's your name?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed. I knew my face was still beet red, because I could feel the heat.

"I'm Kim crawford." I said quietly, averting any direct eye contact. I wasn't used to talking this much to people I didn't know. In fact, I wasn't used to speaking at all to people I didn't know. And what added to how flustered I was was how attractive he really was. When Grace and May said he was attractive, man they weren't lying.

While I was about 5"3, he was considerably taller than me at about 5"10. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes – like me – and had a strong build. He looked like he played sports, because there were some obvious muscles. He was tan. His teeth, which I had seen when he smiled before, were straight and white.

I had to say, I was a sucker for good teeth. He had soft features and smooth skin, with little dimples to match. And the wine-coloured t-shirt and black skinny jeans he was wearing complimented him perfectly. He was the guy that every girl dreamed about being with. Add me to that list.

"Hmm, Kim . Never heard that name before. I'm Jack." He said, holding out his hand and smiling without showing his teeth. I looked at it for a few seconds before tentatively holding out my own hand to him.

We shook hands briefly before he let go of my hand, and placed it back in his pocket. I just stood there with my fingers clenched on my books and papers.

"Oh. Nice." I said in a soft voice, looking down and squeezing my eyes shut. Nice, really? That was the best I could come up with? I just made an idiot of myself. But when I thought he was about to look me up and down with distaste and walk away with the word Freak in mind, he laughed. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you new, too?" he asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. I shook my head without saying anything, knowing that if I tried to speak I would just make a fool of myself again.

"Well, why are you so shy?" he asked looking slightly confused. I just smiled slightly and looked up at him quickly before looking down again.

"I uh, I don't know. I'm not very social." I said quietly, finding a great interest in the black slip-ons I was wearing. He chuckled again and when I looked up at him, I saw him nod.

"Yeah, I can tell." He said, his smile not fading. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, and I could feel a terribly awkward silence coming on. Just as I was about to open my mouth and spit out something stupid to get rid of the silence, the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"Well I guess I'll see you around. You want to have lunch together?" Jack asked, flipping his hair again. I looked at him with wide eyes, making direct eye contact with him for the very first time. He smiled in a friendly manner, so the only thing I could do was smile back.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." I said with a nod, before looking back down and walking right past him. I really did have to get to class. But even with the thought of class in mind, the smile remained on my face.

The lunch bell finally rang and I jumped up from my seat. I wanted to make it to my locker in time to meet Grace and May, to tell them I was eating lunch with the new boy. Jack. We normally had lunch all together, which was understandable considering we were our own little group. But today, they were going to have to eat without me.

I placed my textbook in my bag, and threw both straps over my shoulders. Walking discreetly past everyone who were standing around waiting for friends or talking with them, I pushed a lock of hair behind my hair and made my way to the door. My locker was fairly close, but Grace and May had this block together and they were right next door.

And since we always ate at the same place, I knew they weren't going to wait for me if I didn't show before they were ready to leave. I picked up my pace, walking with the pace of someone who was in a rush; which I was, in a sense.

Rounding the corner, I caught sight of the two of them – on either side of my locker – putting books in their respective ones. I smiled and walked the rest of the way, finally reaching my locker which sat right between the two of theirs.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I asked, exposing my teeth in a smile. I suspected I would have been nervous for lunch with someone I didn't know, but I was more excited than anything. Maybe I would finally make another friend.

"What's got you so excited?" Grace asked with a chuckle. I shoved my whole bag in my locker before slamming in shut and turning my back to it; just like I had done this morning.

"I can't have lunch with you guys today. I'm eating with Jack." I said, glancing at the two of them. They had both stopped putting things away to look at me, both looking confused. But, like always, it was Grace who spoke up first. Around us, she was a really chatty. But when it came to other people, just like May and I, she clammed up nervously.

"Who's Ja-" she began, but stopped in midsentence. A look of realization washed over her face, which was followed with one of excitement.

"Wait, is that the new boy?" she asked excitedly, in a hushed voice. My smile grew as I nodded. Her eyes widened once again and she smiled huge, hitting me repeatedly, and softly, in total excitement.

"Oh my GOD Kim , how did you manage that? Are you guys friends? Did you even talk? When was this? Tell me, Kim crawford." She said, mimicking her best stern voice. But I could tell from the tone that she was anything but stern.

"Look, I'd love to tell you but I have to meet him. So I'll talk to you after. Bye guys." I said, shooting a smile at May before disappearing once again down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I rounded the corner, the way that I came, but instead of walking only halfway down the hall to my classroom like I did before, I proceeded all the way down the long hallway and turned right, the open cafeteria doors coming into view. I picked up my pace once again to reach the doors quicker, although I wasn't even sure what I was going to do once I got there.

We hadn't even agreed on a meeting place or anything, so I didn't know where I was going to find him. But that wasn't my main concern.

I walked through the doors and flattened out my black high-waited shorts that had a Sleeping With Sirens tank top tucked in. I raked a hand through my hair and walked over to the kiosks of food, picking up a tray and getting in the back of the line. I looked around and tried to spot Jack, not seeing him anywhere.

Just as I began to think he hadn't gotten there yet, I felt a hand placed on my back that made me let out a small yelp, making the girl in front of me turn around with a weird look on her face, but made the voice behind me chuckle. I turned around to see Jack, holding his own tray and his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"God, you scared me." I said, letting out a breath and turning back towards the front. Jack took a step forward to stand next to me as we moved up to the line in front of the assortment of different packaged sandwiches.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said with an embarrassed smile. "So where do you want to sit?" he asked, after we had both chosen an egg salad sandwich along with a bottle of fruit punch.

"Anywhere. My friends aren't here yet I don't think, so we can sit with yours." I said, looking at him briefly before scanning the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head and start walking forward towards an empty table that was right in the middle of the room.

"I don't have any friends, it's my first day." He said, reaching an empty table and pulling out a chair for himself. I walked around to the other side, sitting directly across from him. I sat down and placed my tray in front of me, flicking a glance up at him to find him doing the same thing.

We both scooted in our chairs and unwrapped our sandwiches. He was probably doing it simply to eat his lunch, while I was doing it so I could have more time to think about something to talk about.

"So, is there anything I should know about this school? What should and shouldn't I do?" he asked with a playful smile, uncapping his juice and taking a sip. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Well, I suppose you should know who and who not to get involved with. Those girls," I said, gesturing to the table directly behind him, "are the prime bitches of this school. Some are cheerleaders, some not. But the point is, they act all high and mighty, and prey on boys like you." I said, taking a sip of my own drink. I looked at him again to find him grinning quizzically.

"What do you mean, boys like me?" he asked, showing his dimples. Oh, Jesus take the wheel.

I blushed a terrible shade of red, realizing what I had just said.

"Uh, new. Boys like you, because you're new. Yeah." I said, looking down and finding great interest in my sandwich. I heard him laugh softly before taking a bite of his own. Great going, Kim . You just made a total retard of yourself.

"So Kim , which one of these lucky guys is your boyfriend?" I heard him ask, his speech slightly muffled by the food he was stuffing in his cheek. I looked up at him before shoving my hands between my knees and stuttering out my answer.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said, surprised he would just assume I did. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Wow, that's surprising. I just assumed, since you're so pretty, that someone would have snatched you up by now." He said in a flirtatious voice. I knew that a lot of people were like this these days; flirting even if you don't know the person well.

But I never would have thought it would happen to me. But despite what I was thinking I blushed again, and giggled softly. I didn't think anything like that needed a real response.

It fell silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"So I should probably get going. I'm not really familiar with the school yet and I have a guide that's supposed to show me around whenever I'm done with my lunch. I'd love to see you later, though?" he said, making the last part sound more like a question. I smiled and nodded, looking down and only realizing now that I hadn't touch anything on my tray.

"Of course. Are you okay with the break after 6th?" I asked, feeling proud that I could say something that made me sound normal. He smiled, exposing his glorious dimples once again.

"Perfect. I'd love to meet your friends, too. I saw you talking with them, but we were never introduced." He said, sounding hopeful. I smiled again, and nodded again.

"Sure, I know they'd love to." I said, making eye contact with him as he smiled.

"Great. I'll see you later then." He said, getting up and throwing away his leftover food in the garbage that was within arms length. He came back to the table and gathered his bag, as I just watched him silently.

Jack slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at me one last time.

"Bye Kim . I'll see you later." He said with a smile, brushing his hand down my arm as he walked past me towards the door. I felt myself flush again and look down, smiling as I did so.

I stood at my locker, putting away my history textbook. I was waiting for everyone to show up. Grace and May didn't know they were meeting Jack, but they surely wouldn't mind. I mean, they might be shy, but if I could do it then so could they.

"Hey girl. How did lunch go? Is he cool? Is he an asshole? What's he like?" I heard Grace asking, even before I had seen her. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes, wondering why I hadn't expected her to pester me with these questions. She was always like that: wanting to know everything about everything.

"He's not an asshole. He's actually really sweet. So sweet in fact that he's going to be here really soon to meet you guys." I said, looking at her slyly. I saw her eyes widen and all confidence drain from her face.

"No, Kim I can't. You know how I am around guys, I make a complete dumbass of myself." She said, sounding petrified.

"Who's making a dumbass of themselves?" I heard May ask to my other side.

"Ange, when you guys meet Jack now." I said, which May followed with the exact same reaction as Grace. On any other occasion I wouldn't care, because I was just like them. But now, I knew what Jack was like. And they had no reason to be nervous around someone like him.

"Kim , hey!" I heard my name called from somewhere down the hall. I looked in that direction, as did my two other panicky friends. I saw Jack walking down the hall towards me, a bag slung over his shoulder. Girls watched him longingly, and a couple looked at me weirdly. I mean, what would someone like Jack be doing with someone like me, right? I honestly had no idea.

I smiled at him as he smiled at me, coming up to me and opening his arms. It took me half a second to realize he had been expecting a hug. And me, being the overly polite and wanting-to-please type of person, I walked into his embrace and wrapped my arms around him, as his did mine.

Though, even though I wasn't used to this kind of affection from people, I had to admit that it was a nice change. A really nice change.

He pulled away from me with a smile on his face, then looked at Grace and May. He held out a hand to both of them, and I watched as they shook hands; Jack looking completely comfortable, the other two looking completely frazzled.

I smiled at the sight, wondering why I wasn't acting like Grace and May like I thought I would. I surprised myself, in that respect. But I guess because he was so nice, and so welcoming, he made me more open. More trusting. And it baffled me how one boy I didn't know could make me expand my trust for him, in such a short period of time.

"So I know this hasn't been long, but I'm still a little rusty as to wear my classes are, and where to go. You want to hang out after school though? I think we'd have fun." He said, adding his oh so charismatic smile at the end. They both smiled and nodded, voicing their agreements. I just stood and watched, not feeling like anything was necessary from me, conversation wise.

Jack turned to me and a smiled again. _How did he have the power and the energy to smile so much? You didn't see that very often._

"So I'll be seeing you later, right? I think you're pretty cool." He said, taking a couple steps towards me and opening his arms again. I smiled and nodded, opening my arms to him once again. Though this time, I really did want to do it.

He wrapped his arms around me for a moment, and I began to pull away. But he held onto me and leaned his mouth down to my ear, to the point I could feel his warm, tingly breath of my ear and neck.

"I think you're pretty dam adorable, too." He whispered, his mouth growing into a grin before he pulled away. I felt myself turn crimson, and I giggled softly. He looked me in the eyes for a second longer, closing his mouth to smile without showing his teeth, his dimples making him that much more appealing.

"See you later." He said, squeezing my hand quickly before walking away down the hall, not looking back. There had been several girls focused on our exchange, who were no whispering furiously with their friends.

Grace and May were smiling at me knowingly, because they knew me well enough by now to know exactly what I was thinking.

_That this was the start of something good. _


End file.
